


Уходя — уходи

by Bronach



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Они все покидают её, рано или поздно. Бездна отнимает их, уводя в свои глубины. А Непоколебимой Озен остаётся только ждать.
Kudos: 2





	Уходя — уходи

Озен считала, что тишина и одиночество ей привычны. Она стремилась уединиться в своей комнате, когда в Лагере Искателей собиралось слишком много исследователей, и даже общество собственного отряда часто тяготило её. В конце концов, ей всегда было чем заняться. Она изучала добытые артефакты, делала записи, проводила испытания, читала, вспоминала.

Но сейчас, когда её шаги гулко раздавались в пустых и тёмных коридорах Великой Порты, Озен почувствовала себя как никогда одинокой.

Он ушёл.

Они все уходили от неё. Рано или поздно, но это происходило с предсказуемой неотвратимостью.

Разве она не знала этого, когда спасла маленького сироту и поселила у себя? Но Озен и не собиралась привязываться к нему.

Она и в прежние времена старалась не сближаться с людьми. Человеческий век короток, а век исследователей Бездны короток вдвойне. Стоит только узнать кого-то, как получаешь сообщение о его гибели. В конце концов, всё это неважно, ценность имеет только информация, которую исследователи способны передать из глубин Бездны. Озен руководствовалась этим принципом и продолжала жить, а люди тенями появлялись и исчезали с её горизонта.

Озен не знала, сколько ей самой отведено времени. «Осколки Тысячи Мужей» давали ей силу и долголетие. Рассчитать длительность их действия было невозможно, да она и не слишком задумывалась об этом. Прошёл тот период, когда она с маниакальной настойчивостью выискивала «Осколки», выкупала, откапывала, выменивала. Тогда у неё ещё были стремления, желания, амбиции. Ей требовалось больше, чтобы стать сильнее, стать неуязвимой, чтобы пройти дальше, спуститься глубже, туда, где никто никогда не был. Отыскать редчайшие артефакты и прочно прописаться в истории наряду с величайшими исследователями.

И она добивалась, шла напролом, теряя команду за командой, не поднимаясь на поверхность долгие месяцы. Коллеги и помощники являлись лишь инструментами для достижения её целей.

Стала ли она такой с обретением белого свистка или никогда в действительности не нуждалась в людях? Сложно сказать.

После встречи с Лизой и в последующие годы, проведённые в её обществе, что-то изменилось в Озен. Словно надломилось, а из разлома взросло нечто новое, постепенно пуская корни во всё её существо.

Иногда она думала, что просто стареет, вот откуда эти непривычные и иррациональные желания иметь кого-то рядом, защищать, оберегать, заботиться. Озен одёргивала себя каждый раз, когда чувствовала нечто подобное, злилась, пыталась избавиться от того, кто вызывал в её душе эти странные волнения.

Но Лиза оставалась рядом. С Лизой можно было встать спиной к спине против полчища тварей Бездны, одержать захватывающую победу в схватке со смертью, удержать найденный артефакт, а потом, по возвращении на поверхность, весело отметить это событие в кабаке, рядом с другими исследователями, которые смотрели на них как на полубогов.

Никогда до и никогда после Озен не ощущала себя настолько… целой.

А потом Лиза ушла. Отправилась в своё Последнее Погружение, и Озен почему-то не стала её отговаривать. Вряд ли она имела на это какое-то право. Озен и сама знала, что такое зов Бездны и как сложно ему противостоять. Но и пойти с Лизой она не могла. Подавила в себе это желание, затоптала, запрятала.

На Последнее Погружение идут в одиночку, жертвуя себя Бездне без остатка, с полным пониманием того, что никогда не вернутся назад. Это паломничество для одного.

Озен твердила это себе и почти верила. Но правда была куда прозаичнее: она была не готова. Оставить всё, что строилось и создавалось годами, погрузиться в забвение. Уйти на Шестой слой сродни самоубийству.  
Будь она лет на пятьдесят моложе, обладай прежней жаждой к безрассудствам и отсутствием желания просчитывать всё на десять шагов вперёд — быть может. Но не теперь.

Она останется Непоколебимой Озен. Всегда на своём месте, неизменная, и будет ждать. Ждать весточки со дна Бездны, ждать, когда дочь Лизы придёт к ней на пути к своему Последнему погружению. И ждать после.

Озен знала, что будет жалеть о своём решении. Лиза слишком прочно укоренилась в её сердце, чтобы расставание с ней не причинило боли.

Она вновь осталась одна, и поток времени побежал мимо, пронося лица и имена, которые быстро забывались. Пустота внутри ширилась, и Озен заполняла её работой, в которую погружалась с головой.

Озен больше не спускалась ниже Четвёртого слоя с экспедициями, даже редко покидала Второй слой. Берегла свой отряд «Подземных бандитов», ставший для неё своеобразной семьёй. Заменой тому, что не вернуть.

А потом появился он. Мальчишка, которого она спасла почти случайно. Марурук.

Он тут же решил, что может остаться с ней, а она почему-то не пожелала вышвырнуть его в тот же момент. Озен прохладно относилась к детям, но этот показался ей странно забавным. С его доверчивостью и покладистостью из него можно было со временем вылепить что угодно. Быть может, он станет её преемником, если конечно Бездна не сожрёт его с потрохами.

Озен увидела в этом своеобразный эксперимент. Её жизнь наполнилась новым смыслом. И она вновь допустила эту ошибку — позволила себе привязаться к кому-то настолько сильно.

Время будто ускорилось. Марурук рос так быстро, она едва поспевала за всеми переменами, что с ним происходили. Из милого малыша с округлым личиком, которого было так смешно наряжать в платьица и дразнить, он превратился в угловатого подростка, всё чаще просиживающего за книгами в её библиотеке. С годами в нём всё больше проявлялось стремление к знаниям. Раскопки на Втором слое уже не могли удовлетворить его интерес. Под присмотром старших товарищей он стал спускаться в пещеры «Великого Разлома», где находил всё более редкие артефакты, которые только подогревали его тягу к глубинам Бездны.

Уже тогда Озен поняла, что не удержит его. Но не смогла принять этого. Почти неосознанно она начала делать всё, чтобы не пустить его ниже.  
На Четвёртом слое Лиза когда-то потеряла своего мужа Торку, а тот всё-таки был Чёрным Свистком, хоть и совершенно никчёмным.

Марурук мог стать прекрасным исследователем, но не в поле, не там, где твари норовят сожрать в любой момент, стоит лишь утратить бдительность. Книги, свитки, описание и каталогизирование артефактов — вот его стезя.  
Это Озен пыталась внушить мальчику, но тот оказался слишком упрям и не собирался отступать.

Озен отказалась тренировать его, но Марурук втайне учился боевым навыкам у тех исследователей, что останавливались в их Лагере, а основам его обучили члены «Подземных бандитов».

Однажды, ведомая желанием доказать свою правоту, и показать, насколько опасна Бездна, Озен взяла Марурука с собой на Четвёртый слой. Но эта экспедиция возымела обратную реакцию — Марурук был в восторге. Он захотел остаться там дольше, организовать новые раскопки. Его переполняли идеи и стремления и совсем не пугали опасности, которыми страшила его Озен.

Когда их отряд закономерно подвергся нападению, Марурук проявил удивительную ловкость и смелость, которых Озен от него не ожидала, и отделался несколькими синяками и царапинами.

За поднятые с четвёртого слоя небольшие, но интересные артефакты, Марурука удостоили званием Чёрного Свистка.

«Осталось недолго» — осознала Озен и сдалась. Каждый день она теперь ждала, что Марурук сообщит о своём уходе, и этот день настал.

Он стоял перед ней. Озен смотрела на него будто впервые и не узнавала. Цвет волос и глаз — вот и всё, что осталось неизменным. Высокий, плечистый, жилистый. Резкая линия скул и чуть впалые щёки сменили полудетскую округлость лица, которая сохранялась у него очень долго.

Совсем взрослый. И когда это успело произойти?

Марурук что-то говорил, но Озен не слушала. Пустые слова и обещания. Бездна непредсказуема и безжалостна, и она вновь отнимала у Озен того, кто стал ей дорог.

— Уходи, — бесцветно пробормотала Озен.

Марурук попытался что-то донести до неё, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза, но это лишь больше разозлило Озен.

— Убирайся! — рявкнула она в несвойственной для себя манере.

И он ушёл. А вместе с ним и «Подземные бандиты», но этому Озен была даже рада, быть может они смогут защитить его.  
Защитить от Бездны. Смешно.

Но ей оставалось только ждать. И одиноким стражем она вновь и вновь проходила по витиеватым коридорам внутри Великой Порты, чтобы попасть в наблюдательный пункт и вглядываться вдаль. В пустоте её души всё ещё жила надежда.


End file.
